Sunshine
by ruinechan
Summary: Drabble one-shot dari serial The Broken Hero. No summary. Just read and REVIEW please :D   "Kau seperti matahari, tanpamu, keberadaanku akan menghilang dari dunia."


Sunshine

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: Natsume Hyuuga-Mikan Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does!

Mikan-chan comes to present this fanfic about Natsume-Hyuuga. Inget The Broken Hero yang pernah saya tulis, kan? Berhubung udah lama sangat gak update, dan belom buat lanjutannya author bikin drabble yang latarnya sama kayak The Broken Hero. Just a one-shot. Author minta maaf sangat karena udah lama gak update karena saya lagi menghadapi UAS yang bikin stres -_-

Oke, daripada terlalu banyak berkata-kata, dan ntar keburu curhat juga, mending langsung baca! Jangan lupa review! REVIEW! :)

WARNING: OOC, gajeness, abalness, typo bertebaran

WARNING (lagi?): Flame boleh, tapi kasih saran juga ya :)

"_Kau pilih apa, matahari atau bulan?"_

_Laki-laki itu terdiam, kemudian menatap gadis di depannya lekat._

"_Aku memilih matahari," jawab laki-laki itu dengan yakin."Karena kau seperti matahari. Ketidakberadaanmu membuat aku ikut menghilang dari dunia." _

_Namun, gadis itu malah tersenyum sedih. "Tapi tidak selamanya matahari membawamu pada kebahagiaan, Natsume."_

"Natsume, apa kau masih disana?" bisik Nobara, kakak sepupunya melalui telepon. Natsume, pemilik mata berwarna _crimson_ itu sendiri hanya dapat menggenggam _handphone_nya erat. Ia terlalu kaget, marah, kecewa, dan berbagai perasaan lain bercampur menjadi satu saat mendengar kabar yang Nobara berikan.

Mikan tidak ditemukan.

Mikan Yukihira, tunangan sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, tidak ditemukan di daerah bagian Russia manapun. Padahal, baru satu jam berlalu setelah pertarungan besar di negeri dengan daratan yang luas tersebut berlangsung. Pertarungan antara kebenaran dan kejahatan. Pertarungan yang membuat gadis Yukihira itu memutuskan untuk terjun langsung ke arena pertarungan.

Satu jam lebih yang lalu, Natsume masih dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat melihat Mikan yang sedang bertarung, menebaskan pedang perak kebanggaannya ke arah musuh. Di antara manusia-manusia yang tergeletak dan tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Di antara darah-darah yang ada di setiap sudut kota. Di bawah terik panasnya matahari, ia tetap bertarung bagaikan pahlawan. Seorang Natsume tidak main-main saat mengatakan itu. Mikan miliknya, memang benar pahlawan. Ia telah menyelamatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan membuat Natsume, menjadi lebih mengerti apa artinya sebuah hidup.

Tapi kini, gadis manis itu telah menghilang. Entah dalam keadaan hidup atau tidak dan Natsume tidak akan mau membayangkan bahwa Mikan sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Tidak, masih banyak yang ingin Natsume ingin sampaikan pada gadis bermata _hazel_ tersebut. Namun, jika ia ingin mencari Mikan sekarang, itu sama saja membuang-buang waktu. Mikan terlalu cepat untuk dikejar. Mikan terlalu tersembunyi untuk dideteksi keberadaannya. Dan gadis itu terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui. Sang pahlawan. Hal itu semua yang membuat Natsume, siapapun, menjulukinya sebagai sang pahlawan.

Mikan Yukihira, putri terakhir keluarga Yukihira yang benar-benar mewarisi keahlian keluarga penguasa Ladimir tersebut. Keluarga Yukihira selama bertahun-tahun telah dijuluki sebagai dewa peperangan. Keluarga yang tidak pernah kalah. Keluarga yang benar-benar menjaga nama mereka. Namun takdir berkata lain. Keluarga Yukihira yang kemarin-kemarin menjadi sahabat keluarga Hyuuga, berbalik menjadi musuh. Bertepatan dengan kelahiran gadis berambut _brunette_ itu.

Yukihira, menjadi keluarga yang selalu waspada, semakin memperketat pengawasan mereka terhadap si mungil Mikan dan juga menambah jadwal-jadwal latihan berlatih mereka. Yukihira, menjadi keluarga yang selalu membela kebenaran, membuat Mikan yang baru berusia lima tahun, harus mulai berlatih: berpedang, memanah bela diri, dan menggunakan segala jenis senjata api. Latihan-latihan yang juga dipenuhi kerja keras sang gadis membuat dia kini mendapat status sebagai _The Goddess of War_. Sekaligus membuatnya semakin diincar oleh berbagai pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya.

Seorang pahlawan yang mempunyai kisah hidup yang kelam. Satu persatu kebahagiaan miliknya direnggut. Tapi gadis itu tidak menangis, tidak juga merajuk seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia hanya berkata, bahwa dengan tidak adanya kebahagiaan malah membuatnya semakin kuat. Bagi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, ia tetaplah pahlawan. Tidak membutuhkan kata menang, namun juga tidak menerima kata kalah. Natsume benar-benar kehilangan kali ini.

"Natsume, apa kau masih mendengarku? Kumohon…" bisik Nobara lagi, sendu. Natsume yakin, kakak sepupunya itu pasti juga bersedih akan kabar menghilangnya Mikan. Nobara sangat menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ya, aku masih mendengarmu," jawab Natsume. Suara Natsume yang biasanya lembut pada Nobara, kini berubah menjadi dingin. Natsume sudah seperti kehilangan jiwanya saja. Ia telah dibutakan oleh rasa khawatir pada gadis yang ia cintai. Ia hanya ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia ingin memeluknya erat, mengecupnya. Ia ingin menangis untuknya.

"Hotaru masih berusaha mencarinya. Percayalah. Kami pasti akan menemukannya."

Natsume seketika mematikan telepon tersebut. Membiarkan kakak sepupunya bertanya-tanya kebingungan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berpikir masalah ini. Semakin dipikirkan, tidak ada jalan keluar yang ia dapatkan. Ia seperti bermain di dalam sebuah labirin yang rumit. Mungkin ia sudah terjebak dalam kegelapan begitu dalam. Tapi, salahkah ia jika kini dirinya berlari begitu saja?

-oOo-

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan salah satu pemakaman terbesar di Russia. Pemakaman itu terlihat sejuk dan asri, juga mewah. Di depan gerbang pemakaman, terdapat jalan setapak yang menghubungkan gerbang dengan area pemakaman. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, seraya membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga _lily_. Pemuda itu sempat ragu saat melihat bahwa pemakaman ternyata cukup ramai. Namun akhirnya, ia melangkah menuju sebuah makam yang terletak tidak jauh dari jalan setapak tersebut. Tepat di dekat sebuah pohon _maple_, makam tersebut berada. Ia menatap tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan tersebut. Kaoru, ibunya.

Kaoru Hyuuga. Ibunya yang tewas terbunuh ketika pertarungan pertama―setelah kehadiran Mikan―yang membuktikan adanya permusuhan di antara kedua keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Rusia. Ibunya tewas di tangan ibunda Mikan. Ironis, memang. Tapi hal itu malah membawa mereka―Natsume dan Mikan―kepada sebuah tantangan baru. Dimana keduanya saling diuji atas kepercayaan dan kekuatan mereka.

Ibundanya, adalah wanita pertama yang ia sayangi. Tentu saja. Seorang ibu yang baik dan sangat perhatian seperti seorang Kaoru―wanita yang juga anggun dan feminim―membuatnya dicintai siapa saja dan tentu saja sang anak sendiri, memberikan limpahan kasih sayang yang begitu banyak pada sang ibunda. Tidaklah aneh jika laki-laki itu merasa benar-benar kehilangan.

Natsume meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa di atas nisan ibunya. Diusap pelan nisan tersebut, kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Memang ia sangat mencintai ibunya, namun ia tidak suka di umur yang sudah memasuki usia dewasa seperti ini, ia masih saja menangis.

"Maaf, Ibunda. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," bisik Natsume pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

Dari kejauhan, Tsubasa memandangi sahabatnya yang kelihatan sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Apalagi setelah berhari-hari tidak ada kabar dari Hotaru dimanakah Mikan berada sekarang. Entah hidupkah, matikah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Yang jelas, semua itu membuat Natsume berubah drastis. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum, sekalipun pada keluarganya, terutama kakak sepupunya, Nobara. Kini ia sering bekerja hingga larut malam, makan tidak teratur, dan yang paling Tsubasa ingat adalah, ia selalu mengunjungi sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari mansionnya―di dekat Lenina Avenue.

Tsubasa pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi, yang dirasakan sahabatnya berbeda. Natsume seperti kehilangan dari separuh hidupnya. Mikan memang perempuan yang benar-benar menarik perhatian semua orang. Ia bukan perempuan biasa. Senyumnya yang indah dapat membuat siapa saja tidak dapat berkata-kata, bahkan sulit menolak permintaannya. Mata _hazel_nya yang sesaat terlihat berkilau setiap tertimpa cahaya matahari. Biarpun beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak ada senyum ceria yang terukir di wajahnya, tapi ia tetap mempesona. Ia bisa dianggap _multi-talent_. Selain itu, kecerdasan dan indra perasanya yang kuat adalah salah satu dari beberapa kelebihannya. Tapi yang paling diingat Tsubasa adalah bagaimana Mikan menarik tangan setiap orang keluar dari kegelapan. Dengan cara yang tidak sama.

Ia bukan cahaya, tidak pula kegelapan. Ia bukan malaikat yang selalu mengajak manusia pada kebaikan, namun ia bukan pula setan yang menjadi pangkal dari setiap masalah manusia. Ia bukan salah satu dari _Elafrótita_―sang penyihir cahaya, ataupun _Skotádi_―penyihir kegelapan. Ia hanyalah perempuan yang telah melewati berbagai macam ujian dalam hidupnya. Dari kehilangan kedua orangtuanya―yang membuat ia sulit percaya pada orang lain— hingga ia terusir dari lingkungannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakit itu. Ia adalah perempuan terkuat yang pernah ditemui Tsubasa, atau bahkan seluruh orang di dunia. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Tsubasa tersenyum kecil saat melihat Natsume akhirnya meninggalkan pemakaman dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Laki-laki itu dapat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya terlihat lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Setelah mobil _sport_ milik pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu tak lagi terlihat, Tsubasa mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak tahu akan tujuannya. Tapi begitu melihat matahari begitu cerah bersinar hari ini, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu ia harus berbuat apa kali ini.

-oOo-

Paris. 02. 34_ AM._

"Hotaru, kau mau _parfait_ atau _sphagetti_?" tanya Ruka lembut pada kekasihnya, Hotaru Imai. Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu mendengus pelan kemudian menjawab acuh tak acuh,

"Sesukamu saja, Ruka."

Ruka―Ruka Nogi, menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sejak Mikan menghilang, Hotaru selalu saja melakukan banyak percobaan untuk mendapatkan sebuah teknologi yang mungkin bisa membantunya mencari sahabatnya tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu selalu marah dan frustasi saat percobaannya gagal. Bukan Hotaru Imai yang biasanya. Hanya Mikan yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan Hotaru, meyakinkannya bahwa Mikan akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu akan mudah tenang. Oleh karena itu Ruka berusaha menjaganya. Mencegah Hotaru agar tidak bertemu orang lain sampai dia cukup tenang dan dapat berpikir jernih lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Ruka, bisa kau hubungi Youichi?" tanya Hotaru pada laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya khawatir tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau lupa kalau Youichi sedang tidak ingin dihubungi untuk saat ini?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang," jawab Hotaru dengan tatapan dingin. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dari balik sana, dipandanginya langit Paris yang saat itu sedang cerah. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ruka hanya dapat memandangi gadis itu kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa di saat ia sedih seperti sekarang ini, ia masih dapat tersenyum?

"Maaf, Ruka. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran hari ini," ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Hotaru. Aku tidak mau nantinya masalah ini malah membuatmu sakit."

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik gadis berambut hitam itu lirih. "Bagaimana bisa di saat ia entah dimana, tidak jelas keadaannya, masih hidupkah dia. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Sedetik pun tidak, Ruka. Sampai mati pun aku tidak pernah akan menghilangkan dia dari ingatanku. Sejahat apapun dia, Mikan tetaplah sahabatku."

"Aku tahu, Hotaru," ujar Ruka penuh pengertian. Namun dengan raut kesal, laki-laki itu berkata lagi, "tapi bukan berarti kau melupakan dirimu sendiri. Bukan berarti kau akan mengorbankan dirimu. Selama kita yakin kita bisa menemukannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir sampai seperti itu. Lagipula dia adalah perempuan yang hebat. Hal yang aneh jika ia tidak kembali dalam kondisi selamat. Kau harus mengerti, Hotaru."

Hotaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kekasihnya tajam. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku harus mengerti? Justru kau yang tidak pernah mengerti, Ruka! Dia sahabatku! Dia yang selama ini menemaniku, membantuku, bahkan melindungiku dengan nyawanya! Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau kehilangan dia, Ruka! Kau tidak tahu!"

"Hotaru―dengarkan, sebentar saja. Aku tidak ingin―"

"Kau yang tidak ingin!" potong Hotaru. Gadis itu kemudian memakai _blazer_nya dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun tangan Ruka segera menahannya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hotaru yang menolak, malah membuat Ruka mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hotaru. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Apalagi membiarkan kau mencari Mikan―yang akan menimbulkan resiko besar nantinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau sangat berharga bagiku," ujar Ruka berusaha meyakinkan Hotaru agar tidak pergi. Keduanya terdiam. Sampai Ruka merasakan tetes air di punggung tangannya. Tanpa perlu membuktikannya, ia tahu itu berasal dari air mata Hotaru. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Ruka―apakah, apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya Hotaru di sela tangisnya.

"Dia pasti masih hidup, Hotaru. Pasti. Dia gadis yang kuat," jawab Ruka seraya membimbing gadis itu duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Tangisannya sudah mereda. Namun, matanya masih terlihat sembab. Ruka―lagi-lagi— sangat khawatir melihatnya.

"Apakah dia berada di tempat yang jauh sekarang, Ruka? Apakah dia akan menghubungiku lagi?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak ada di tempat yang jauh darimu dan ya, dia pasti akan menghubungimu lagi. Hotaru, dia tidak akan melupakanmu. Dia hanya butuh waktu. Percayalah, dia hanya butuh waktu."

-oOo-

Gadis itu berlari lagi. Detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, terasa bersamaan dengan turunnya peluh keringat di dahinya. Namun ia tidak ragu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak pernah ragu-ragu. Ia sangat yakin saat mengambil setiap keputusan, termasuk saat ini. Pergi dari Rusia, adalah keputusan yang ia yakini dapat membuat sedikit perubahan. Ya, sedikit saja pun sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu berhenti sejenak. Suasana kota Polandia yang hangat membuatnya yakin bahwa ia mungkin saja salah tempat. Atau mungkin―ehm, dia yang salah tempat. Suasana pusat kota yang sedang ramai karena adanya sebuah acara langka―_Music Festival_— yang dihadiri hampir seluruh warga Polandia, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau merasa risih. Ia memang tidak menyukai keramaian. Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.

_Death Hawks_―organisasi yang selama ini dibencinya setengah mati— berada di tempat ini. Di Polandia. Tepat di pusat kota. Jadi, berada di Polandia sekarang―yang kelihatannya menyenangkan— malah membuatnya aneh dan menggelikan, tentu. Gadis itu berjalan lagi, meninggalkan keramaian. Di jalan-jalan padat negara Polandia, ia dengan mudah menemukan _The Tower of Re Empire_―markas _Death Hawks._ Menara itu tinggi menjulang. Dengan arsitektur campuran antara Rusia dan Polandia, menara itu sudah 25 tahun berdiri sejak tahun 2000. Menara yang selalu dibuka untuk umum hanyalah sebuah kamuflase bagi organisasi pembuat _The_ _Created Soul_ tersebut. Mereka adalah penghuni bawah tanah. Dan hanya orang-orang _Death Hawks_ saja, yang tahu bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam sana.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu masuk menara. Beberapa penjaga yang melihatnya semula memperbolehkannya masuk. Namun tidak sampai sedetik, salah satunya menahan gadis itu dengan sebuah _shot gun_.

"_Death Hawks_?" tanya sang penjaga, setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis di depannya ini tidak hanya ingin berkunjung. Sementara penjaga yang lainnya, mulai bersiaga.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Anggota?" tanya penjaga itu lagi. Gadis itu semula menyerngitkan dahinya, kebingungan. Namun dengan nada dingin, iya menjawab 'ya' untuk kedua kalinya. Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, kemudian berbalik dan berkata,

"Kode."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "_The Chosen_."

Penjaga itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memiliki nama kode tersebut. Apa kau yakin kau tidak salah menyebutkan kodemu, anak muda? Atau kau berusaha masuk untuk menjadi mata-mata?"

"Aku, _The Chosen Soul_. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi kedatanganku kesini, bukan sebagai anggota, bukan pula sebagai pengkhianat. Aku datang hanya untuk…" gadis itu menyeringai kecil, "menyapa."

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya," ujar si penjaga. "Aku akan menghubungi bagian pusat. Silahkan berkeliling atau menunggu disini dulu. Lima menit, cukup."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Toh, lima menit itu tidak lama. Dilihatnya berbagai lukisan yang memenuhi lantai dasar _The Tower of Re Empire_. Indah, sekaligus mengerikan. Begitu juga dengan senjata-senjata kuno dan bersejarah yang dipajang di beberapa etalase kaca di sudut-sudut ruangan. Ia menyukainnya. Sejak dulu ia senang memandangi berbagai koleksi milik _The Tower of Re Empire_―ralat, _Death Hawks_. Baginya, itu adalah hiburan tersendiri. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat, mengapa ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah hiburan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk. Hati-hati," ujar sang penjaga membuat gadis itu tersadar. Ia pun masuk ke dalam menara. Di saat orang-orang menaiki tangga―menuju ke puncak menara, ia malah berjalan lurus ke arah sebuah etalase kaca berisikan buku-buku sejarah keluarga berpengaruh di dunia. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah mesin tersembunyi berbasis teknologi terbaru, yang dengan menuliskan kode nama saja, kita bisa langsung berpindah ke markas _Death Hawks_ sesungguhnya. Gadis itu kemudian menuliskan kode namanya dan ia langsung ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja, penuh dengan arsip dan buku-buku tidak berguna―menurutnya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlihat sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai lebar dan berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, Mikan Yukihira."

-oOo-

Tiga tahun telah berlalu.

Semua mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik―atau kelihatannya begitu. Hotaru, kini mulai menerima kenyataan. Sahabatnya yang juga tidak ditemukan tidak membuat semangatnya padam. Ia malah semakin senang menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaannya dan juga bersama keluarga barunya―bersama Ruka. Tidak hanya itu. Hotaru juga lebih sering tersenyum —hal yang membuat Ruka menghela nafas lega.

Tsubasa yang kini bekerja menjadi salah satu editor majalah remaja sekaligus menjadi sekretaris pribadi pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga, juga meraih satu demi satu kesuksesan dalam karirnya. Sedangkan Natsume―pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga, juga berhasil membawa keluarganya lebih sukses daripada sebelumnya. Memang terasa kurang tanpa kehadiran keluarga Yukihira yang biasanya selalu ada di samping mereka, namun Natsume berhasil membuat perubahan. Hyuuga akhirnya berdiri sendiri, dengan kekuatan dan kemampuan milik sendiri pula. Mereka kembali menguasai hampir seluruh negara Eropa, namun dengan cara yang lebih baik―tidak lagi menimbulkan peperangan.

"Sudah tiga tahun, bukan?" ujar Tsubasa seperti berbisik. Natsume hanya mengangguk, tidak lebih. Tsubasa mencibir dalam hati melihat ketidakpedulian atasan yang masih merupakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa kau melupakannya, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Natsume?"

"Maaf, Tsubasa. Aku sedang kerja. Kini kau malah membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Jangan membuat aku menyuruhmu lembur malam ini," desis Natsume kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula, aku tahu Natsume. Sudah tiga tahun pula kau tidak lagi mengunjungi pantai itu. Ada apa? Apa kau takut kau tidak bisa melupakannya?"

"Hentikan," ujar Natsume tegas. "Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya, El. Tidak akan bisa. Kau tahu sendiri akan itu. Jangan berikan aku harapan sia-sia. Jangan buat aku berpikir bahwa dia masih ada di salah satu tempat di penjuru dunia. Tolong jangan berikan aku pertanyaan lagi tentang ini. Maaf."

"Kau yakin tidak mau bertemu dengannya, Natsume?"

"Sudah kubilang, diam," balas laki-laki itu menahan amarah dan emosi yang mulai tidak terkendali. Ia hanya tidak mau Tsubasa tahu bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintai Mikan, masih berharap bahwa gadis itu akan dipertemukan kembali dengannya. Tapi ia sudah lelah. Setelah tiga tahun tidak ada hasil yang berarti, ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Salah satunya dengan tidak mengunjungi pantai yang terletak di dekat mansionnya. Tempat yang penuh dengan banyak kenangan. Namun, hal itu sangat percuma dan egonya, terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui semuanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Tsubasa tersenyum lebar pada atasannya tersebut dan kemudian berkata lagi, "Natsume, matahari itu masih ada. Kejarlah."

Tsubasa pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan Natsume, meninggalkan laki-laki itu kebingungan. Di samping karena memikirkan maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya tadi, juga karena ada sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang ditinggalkannya―secara tiba-tiba. Ia meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Dan kemudian, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Untuk Natsume Hyuuga,

"_Kau pilih apa, matahari atau bulan?"_

_Laki-laki itu terdiam, kemudian menatap gadis di depannya lekat._

"_Aku memilih matahari," jawab laki-laki itu dengan yakin."Karena kau seperti matahari. Ketidakberadaanmu membuat aku ikut menghilang dari dunia." _

_Namun gadis itu malah tersenyum sedih. "Tapi tidak selamanya matahari membawamu pada kebahagiaan, Natsume."_

"_Aku tahu. Tapi bagiku matahari sudah lebih dari cukup," ujar laki-laki itu._

"_Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti," balas perempuan itu seraya menyerngitkan dahinya._

"_Lebih dari cukup, sepertimu. Selama aku dapat melihatmu bahagia, segalanya terasa cukup bagiku. Sudah kubilang, kau seperti matahari."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih. Matahari akan menyampaikan cintaku untukmu, sebentar lagi."_

Mikan Yukihira.


End file.
